Outcast (Halo Reach Machinima)
The script to my upcoming machinima will be here current crew SheerAvenger777 - voice actor and director script Marine Sgt.: Yeah, we're going to be escorting a high ranking ONI agent to Bravo Base. Kate: Why don’t they just use air transport? It's much easier and faster. Marine Sgt.: Kate, shut up and watch the six. That's an order. Kate: I was just stating my opinion, sir... Marine Sgt.: Do I look like I care? Kate: *sighs* No, sir... Marine Sgt.: How about you, rookie? Would you like to add your two cents? Peterson: No, sir. Marine Sgt.: Good. Kate: *to Marine Sgt.* Sir, the rookie kind of puts me on edge... Marine Sgt.: You always have a bad feeling about everything, Corporal. Kate: Just saying, Sarge, he's a little too secretive. I asked him about where he came from, but he didn’t answer. He just looked at me with an angry look and I backed off. Marine Sgt.: Well, Kate, not gonna lie, you're a bit pushy sometimes. You don’t go around bothering recruits with questions like that on their first day here. Kate: I guess your right. Marine Sgt.: Damn right, I am. Now stay alert. Kate: Yes, sir. A shot is heard and a splash of blood lands on Kate's face. The gunner of the Warthog lies dead with a needle in his head. Marine: Man down! Marine 2: Incoming plasma mortar! A wraith destroys a Warthog. Marine Sgt.: Ditch the Warthogs! The ONI officer and the marines get out of the Warthogs and run behind cover. The wraith destroys the other Warthog. Marine 2: Banshees! Heads up! Banshees show up from the south beach and strafe the marines. The 4 marines and oni offcer run to the hobo cave area. Four Elite Rangers jet come from montana and begins to flank the marines. The Elites kill one of the marines and wounds peterson. The ONI officer is shot with a needle in the chest. A marine drags him to the Warthog. Marine Sgt.: Get to the hog! Kate: What about Peterson?! Peterson: Leave, I could handle them by myself. Kate: We don’t leave one of our own behind. Peterson: I'll distract them for you, you need to get the officer out of here. Just go. Marine Sgt.: Kate, we need to get the agent to Bravo Base. Peterson's got us covered. Kate looks at Peterson and then runs towards the Warthog with the Sgt. An Elite Major chases Kate and the Sgt. Peterson fires at the Elite and kills him, but is overrun by other Elites. Peterson hides in the hobo cave. Two Elite Ultras gang up on the Marine Sgt. and Kate. One of them knocks out Kate with their plasma rifle. The Marine Sgt. goes to help her, but then is stabbed from behind with an energy sword. The Elites go up to where Peterson was. All they see is a dead marine and they move out with Kate. Peterson returns to where he was and sees the Elites take Kate away with them. Peterson: *com* Kate? Kate, hang in there, I'm coming. Kate: *ugh* No, rookie, I'll be fine. Get the hell out of there- An elite punches Kate and she is again knocked out. Peterson: Kate? Kate?! The Elites and Kate move into the tunnel. Peterson lies back on the wall of the cave and sets his Assault Rifle next to him. He holds his wound. Peterson: *coughs* This isn't going to end well... End of Scene I. Oni offcer: ah welcome B151 Chris B 151: hello col how may i help you? oni offcer: we lost a convoy of worthogs by sector a 56 Chris: ah so you want me to check it out? isn’t that bit overkill to send me? oni offcer: the convoy was lead by lt fisher a oni offcer they were transporting him to bravo base to arrest a marine in the convoy chris: all theses recourse to arrest one marine seems like a bit over kill. Oni offcer: that marine is spartan 127 we finally found him after all thoses years. Chris: peterson... Oni offcer: you remember what he did don’t you? killed 3 dis and you rember what he did to sophie dont you? Chris: not a day gose by sir... so what will you have me do? oni offcer: we think peterson found out and took out the convoy we want you to go there and find the convoy and see if you can find and arrest or kill peterson understood? chris: it will be done sir Oni offcer; there is a falcon outside waiting go to it and it will send you to the convoys last know postion good luck spartan chris: thank you sir *walks out part 3{C}{C}{C}http://halohub.wikia.com/wiki/Untitled_machinama?action=edit&section=4{C}{C}Edit polit: alight spartan I am land in 1 mike copy? chris: wilco Polit : good luck spartan once i drop you off i am going back to base radio for evac over? chris: copy }the falcon lands* }chris gets out and the falcon fly’s away* }chris makes his way towards hobo cave area* Chris: whoa.. what happened here... * sees one shell casing* Chris *sees a rifle fall from the hobo cave area* }walks up there* chris: hello? is anyone here this is spartan b 151 of the unsc i order you to respond }walks up and sees peterson on the ground* Chris dear god *walks up to peterson crunches next to him* soilder you ok ? Chris: marine say something! peterson: *wake up*... hello... Chris: how are you? Peterson: who are you? chris: i asked you first.. Peterson: i am pfc peterson sir o the 401st marine company chris: *pulls out a magnum* freeze under orders of oni you are under arrest Peterson: what.... wait 151 is that you? Chris:.... stay quite Peterson: look we got to get the hell to the island now the covies are here! chris: shut up innie scum or i wi- *peterson punches chris making chris drop his magnum* }peterson runs trew the big cave* }chris retrieves a ar and fires at peterson* }peterson get behind cover and fires back* Chris: give up now submit your self to us, Peterson: i did not leave oynx to be onis prisoner! Chris you coword why did you leave you are not brave *fires from cover* peterson: *gets out of cover* bravery it stupidity *runs deeper into the cave* Chris *advances* peterson: *hidden* Chris: come out you coward peterson: *comes from behind and beats chris down in the back knocking him out* Part 4 *mean while in the elite base* .*a elite field marshal escorted by 2 elite zealots walk into the bases front door* Elite officer: ah hello exlance how may i assets you? Feld marshal: i heard you captrued a human i came here to find out what the human knows Elite officer: Fallow me exlancy *leads the 3 elites to the holding cells* Elite offecer: *stops in front of the cells* here we are exlancy the vermin are in here .*the 2 zealots stay outside while the field marshal and the officer walk in* Elite offcer: wakey wakey human *laughs* someone would like to speak to you .*kate moves deeper into her cell* elite ofcer : see all of there race are cowards feld marshal: get it out of its cell i cant talk to it in there. elite offcer: i must protest exlancy you can talk to it behind the safty of the sheld. Feld marshal: Do i here you disobeying orders ? you dare challenge my authority! Elite offcer: NO exlancy i will do as you wish *walks into the cell Elite Offcer: come here human i wont hurt you ha ha ha Kate: but i will hurt you *puchs the elite to the ground *and takes his sword*] .*the elite offcer gets up and kate stabs him* .*the feld marshal throws his sword up into the air* .*kate runs out and try’s to stab him* .*the elite Feld marshal blocks and kate and the feld marshal duel* .*the 2 elite zealots run in and take out there swords* .*kate is caught of guard by the feld marshal and is knocked to the floor* .*kate gets up weaponless* . Zealot: any last words vermin? Kate: fuck off split jaw i do not fear death. Zealot: *screams* i will enjoy killing you Feld marshal; do not lose your temper brother this human is diffrint from the rest instead of cowering in fear she defies us and shows us her valor and wits i have never seen this from her kind i want to speak to her alone Zealot: *holsters his sword* as you wish feld marshal: thel ratas leave i can handle her on my own *the 2 zealots live Feld marshal: what is your name human Kate: kate arcangel Feld marshal: well kate arcangel I got a offfer for you. Kate: ok... what is the offer? Fm elite: repent from your sins and work for me fm elite : or die here make your chroice Kate: *turns on energy sword* what will you have me do? Fm: first i must train you befor i have you do anything kate: when dose this training start? fm: *turns on his energy sword* right now *lungs at kate* Part 5 *it is night time* *chris starts to wake up* Chris: Were am i ... Peterson: your on the hill on top of the cave Chris: You! *gets up* Peterson: Look 151 calm down i just want to talk to you that is all. Chris: Talk?!?! You are a innie peterson! you killed 3 of our dis not to mention what you did to sophie Peterson: i did what i had to do to save my humanity Chris: you lost your humanity when you started killing your own side Peterson: look 151 it is not the time to fight each other we go- *1 banshee flys over them* Chris: covies? here? Peterson: That is what ive been trying to warn you about 151 the convoy was attacked by elites Chris: we need to report this to high com Peterson: no i need your help to storm there base. Chris: Are you crazy you will get your self killed if you go alone.... not to say that i whould not like that *wispers* Chris: and why the hell do you want to go there any way? Peterson: they captured a marine. Chris: OH SO NOW YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN SIDE? Peterson: i allways cared for our side Chris: but you killed some of them. Peterson: look can you drop it? Peterson: it was a cupple years ago i have changed allot Chris: meh not much you are still a dick Peterson: and you still are a kiss ass comander 151 Chris: Stop calling me by my numbers i have a fucking name use it! Peterson: naw i dont think so you are just a mindless soilder. Peterson: go warn high com im going into that base with or with out you to save a marine *walks away* Chris: ..... *looks at peterson as he walks away part 6 Peterson: *watchs over the elite base* Chris: *joins him* so there is no stoping you 127 you are going to storm that base to save someone that is already dead. Peterson: she is not dead. Chris: she?. aw your in love how cute Peterson: *sighs* shut up Chris: peterson loves a marine ha if only sophie could see this.. Peterson: *sighs* dont remind me... Chris: i will till the end of time you took her away peterson Peterson: look chris she got in my way she would not let me pass.. Chris: you still did not do what you did! Peterson: LOOK CHRIS IVE BEEN CRYING OVER WHAT I DID TO HER SINCE THE DAY I LEFT Peterson: i am deeply sorry for what i did.... i know it means nothing but can you forgive me? chris: i am beyound forgiveing.... Peterson: *sighs*... i know it would not work Chris: but ill be damned if i let you go alone i am comeing with you Peterson: but what about warning the unsc? Chris: they will send a armed team they will report the covies right now we need to focus on saveing your girl friend Peterson: she is not my girl friend i just met her Chris: what ever heh you like her. Peterson:... we should get some rest we are going to need it Chris: agreed *a falcon is heard* polit: spartan 151 if you hear this message respond over *com* Chris: *com* this is spartan 151 over Polit: *com* spartan oni sent me to check on you is everything ok down there? chris: *com* no we got elites Polit: *com* what? repeat what you said Peterson: *com* The Covenant are on reach Polit: *com* are you sure? Peterson: Yes i am fucking sure they wiped out my squad. Polit:*com* this is falcon 135 to barvo base bravo base come in Polit: shit i am being jamed.. *com* Polit: guys get in im takeing you 2 back to hq *com* peterson: neagtive we are going to recon the base polit you go back and report highcom what we found*com* Polit: *sighs* spartan talk some sense into to this marine *com* chris: *com* do as he says go back to high com tell them we need back up asap me and this marine are going to recon there base Polit: Are you mad *com* Chris: do as i say polit *com* polit: Yes sir good luck... *com* *flys away* Peterson: thanks for comeing Chris: yae yea what ever once were done saveing your gf you nowe me a beer Peterson: i didnt think spartans drink Chris: you would be serpised at what a spartan dose on his free time Peterson: heh proably busy masterbateing chris: shut up and go to sleep Peterson: why your going to rape me ? Chris: ... just go to bed pvt Peterson: ok daddy Chris: do i have to beat the fuck out of you to sleep? Peterson : *allready asleep* Chris: heh fucking dick *gose to sleep* part 7 *in elite base* kate: *sword dueling the fm* fm: *blocks kate swing* kate: *lungs at fm* Fm: *block* fm: *lungs* kate: *side steps lungs and knocks him to the floor* fm: *gets up* Ready to prove your self? Kate: i am master Fm: we picked up some movement in a cave near by i want you to go there and check weather or not its human if it is i want you to kill them is that clear? Kate: yes master Fm: Dont fail i have allot on the line i marked the cave on your hud Kate: *switchs to her dmr * i wont *starts to leave the base* *as she exits the front door* major: heh there is the human breeder ! Kate: excuse me? Elite major: you heard me breeder Kate: look bu- elite minor: get on the ground kate: no i will not major: *takes out a energy sword* do as we say breeder ! kate: you fools are not worth my time *walks away heads to the cave* kate: *to her self *i hope there are no unsc persenel in this cave... *gets to the cave and swoly sneaks in* kate: hello?? *raises her dmr* *wispers* *some noise can eb heard* Kate: WHOS THERE *aims her dmr into the cave* *kate sees a wounded marine* marine: *the marine is in the conor * are you with the unsc? Kate: yes what happened marine. Marine: me... and my squad... went to go looking for a missing worthog convoy... we were takeing the iland rute... we were ambushed by elites we didnt put much of a fight... half my squad was killed in the first few moments of battle i made a run for it i was shot in the chest and foot i made a run for the cave and i have been hideing ever since.. Kate: *sighs* I know the feeling i am from the convoy you went to look for samething happened to us as well. *watchs the cave entrance* Marine: what is your name...? kate: kate what is yours *gose to tend to the marines wounds& marine: steven dont bother trying to help me kate i am going to die Kate: yes you are ...*aims her dmr at his face* steven: pull the trigger,,, put me out of my misery please... Kate: *pulls the trigger* *steven falls to the floor* Kate: *com* the cave is clear master fm: *com* good take what you want and head back to base Kate: *com* roger *crouchs next to the dead marine and starts to loot him* kate: im sorry steven.. it had to be done *walks out of the cave walks back to the elite base* elite fm: good job get some rest your going to need it part 8 *5 am* *there are to elite sentrys on guard* Peterson: *gets behind a rock in big cave* Chris:* same thing* Peterson: on my mark we sneak in from the left flank ok? Chris: roger Peterson: mark. *sprints to the left side* Chris: *fallows* *the elite sentrys switch as they start runing left* *chris and peterson get to right water bridge* *the hide behind some rocks* Peterson: we have to run across this bridge Chris: ok on your go? Peterson: yes go *runs across the bridge* Chris: *fallows* *they stop and sneak up to forunner save* *there is 2 sentrys there& Chris: do not move up we got 2 elites guarding the front door we need to get past them or take them out with out any of them knowing Peterson: no shit *steps foword* Chris: do not get closer they will se- *peterson trows a grernade at the elites feet* Elites *try to run for cover the gernade explodes* peterson: *2 shots to kills* move in chris *walks into forunner cave* chris fallows* *they go into forunner cave they fight the elites in the entranc to the base* *a gun batte starts* elite: feld marshal we got humans attacking the base! fm: then go deal with them Kate *sighs* Elite: they got a demon fm : THEN KILL IT Elite: yes feld marshal *runs to help the other elites Screenshots of characters Screenshot (1).jpg|kate after she runs into the elites Screenshot1.jpg|kate befor she meets the elites kate arcangel Soundtrack Joining If you like to join the main cast crew i got 3 slots left sighn your name here Dr Frostbite228 I won't be able to body act anything, but I can voice someone. dedacation To vidmas7er stcker helen and Mr tea and crompets